


The Truth Unravels

by DaylightOwlXI



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightOwlXI/pseuds/DaylightOwlXI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many close calls have been made while protecting his friends. Almost awakening his yokai side accidently a handful of times, even Kana, his close friend, and others of the Paranormal Patrol (a group of his friends) has gained suspicsion of Rikuo. Maybe now, Rikuo will tell the truth of his blood. Before he could tell them, a brother of Hebidayu, a yokai Rikuo killed when his yokai blood awakened a second or third time, there is nowhere for him to run and transform. He must do it in frompnt of all his friends, that he is a yokai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Unravels

"Where are we going, Kiyotsugu?" Kana asked the creator of their group, the rest walking behind them. Rikuo looked up as Kana said this, unknown of the place they were going to as well. This was not talked about much within the Nura Clan which Rikuo lived with, but he knew if it wasn't talked about, he shouldn't know about it.

"Just wait a mome- Oh, we're here everyone!" Kiyotsugu was beaming with exitment basically, waving his hand out dramatically at the sight before them. It was obvious that the two main girls, Saori and Natsumi, were almost screaming. It was a dark forest, shadows like snakes on the trees, spiraling down to the roots. The canopies of the very tall trees were covering the sky, making the inside of this seeming infamous forest black as night. Without a doubt, yokai must be roaming in here.

"K-Kiyo!" Jiro cried. "We-We shouldn't be here! Of course this place must be littered with demons, but do you even value our lives?"

Kiyotsugu just laughed. "Of course. Our lives at this moment are for hunting yokai to protect the towns folk and city folk and everyone on this Earth!" Everyone facepalmed, ecxept Rikuo. He stared into the forest, feeling a pull to go in there.

"W-We should..." Rikuo started shakily. "We should g-go in there." He started venturing in, Kiyotsugu smiling brightly. 

"That's the spirit, Nura!" He ran over himself, everyone else following.

 

-xXx-

For most of the entire way, Rikuo had been leading the Paranormal Patrol, making everyone, even Kiyotsugu wonder why was he so interested now. All Rikuo usually does is pester about how there were no yokai, or that it was very childish to wonder into uncharted territory. Now, Rikuo was practically running to a location, unbeknownst to everybody, including himself. 

After about ten or so minutes of running, they aproached a clearing. There was a small hole in the canopy, letting in some of the fading sunlight into the shadowy forest. Rikuo gulped slightly.

'If a yokai is here, most likely. It 'aught to be a dangerous one..' He thought. As if his unwanted request was granted, the shadows that have been snake-like had started moving to the direct centre, a yokai forming in front of them all. Natsumi, Saori, and Kana screamed. 

"Why did Yura have to stay home!?" Saori cried, trembling. Natsumi and her hugged tightly, Kana gripping onto Rikuo's jacket sleeve. 

"H-Hebidayu?" Rikuo growled in question, his fists shaking. He just realized he said a name in front of the entire group, as if he was familiar to the certain snake yokai. 

"Hm, close, Third Heir. I am his brother, Mesidayu(I only made that name up for the plot.), the younger of our brotherly relationship. And you, you weak little Heir, slaughtered him!" Mesidayu growled.

"T-Third Heir?" Kana asked, confused. 

"What is he talking about, Rikuo?!" Jiro asked with a squeak. "Are you a yokai?!"

"No-No I am not!" Rikuo growled. He looked over at Mesidayu. 'Damn, why couldn't Yiku-Onna be here!? I can't expose my night form.'

"Oh, you wont attack?" Mesidayu taunted. "Then I'll take the first attack!" The neck extended quickly, the snake's jaws about to reach Kiyotsugu, who had teached the front to observe this yokai.

"D-Damn you!" Rikuo jumped in front of Kiyotsugu, screaming in pain almost as Mesidayu's jaws firmly bit into his arm, feeling the bioling poisin flood into his veins. Everyone gasped, Kana looking ready to cry. 

Rikuo growled slightly. 'T-There's no choice.. I have to-!' His pushed his arm foreward, keeping Mesidayu at least a further distance from him and his friends. 

"Rikuo!" Kana screamed, the others trying to eun up to help. 

"Get away!" Rikuo shouted, his voice deeper than the average twelve year old. Kana's eyes widened, along with the others. It sounded like that yokai who usually saved Kana from all those incedents. Everyone backed up, everyone's eyes growing even wider, Rikuo changing.

Random cherry blossoms had started to come through the top of the hole in the canopy, aimed at Rokuo. There twirled and danced around him. His hair started to extend back, the tip part getting brighter and brighter, until it was a snowy white. The bottom half got darker and darker, until it was much darker than the showdows themselves. His clothes changed from normal everyday clothes to his traditional blue ans black kimono, his shoulders getting wider and his body gaining in height until he was the yokai. The Third Heir of the Nura Clan.

Mesidayu's eyes widened as well. Rikuo smirked slightly, pulling out his sword he kept with him in night form only. Mesidayu, who's jaws were still latched ontil his arm, had much trouble trying to pull them away, Rikuo smirking fully.

"You know, Mesidayu," Rikuo, full night form now, started. "I can kill you here and know for hurting my friends. Or, I can let you live and you have to make suremyou never come back." He pressed the tip of his sword against Mesidayu's forehead, the snake finaly able to get his fangs out of his arm.

"Please, sir! Have mercy! I am much weaker than my dead brother, but I will not harm anyone in the Nura Clan, or anyone in the Nura Clan's territory!"

"Then scram." Rikuo ordered, the snake running off. Rikuo turned to look at his group, every one paralized. Even his eyes, which used to be a brown with flecks of redhad become a bright crimson.

"A yokai!" Kiyotsugu cheered, grabbing his hands tightly. "I can't believe it! My best friend is a family member of the great Nurarihyon! And an awesome yokai!"

"I am still huma- Oh, whatever.." Rikuo sighed. "I'll be stuck in this form all night, so lets go to my home. There are plenty of yokai you can look at there."

"Of course!" Kiyostugu cheered. "Everyone! Lets go to Nura's house!"

The girls obviously left, Jiro followed because he knew Tsurara was there, and Kana agreed without any hesitation. They went through the way they came out. Turns out, the Nura house wasn't very far from the darkened forest. Once inside, they were greeted by many yokai, big and small. 

"Oh, great..." Rikuo mumbled. His grandfather walked over, glaring at Rikuo.

"Why have you shown your yokai form to your friends?" His granfather asked. 

"They were being attacked and Yura wasn't there to get rid of it. Don't worry, I took care of it." Rikuo sighed.

"Even so...."

"Who is he now?" Jiro asked. "Some weak yokai?"

"Quite the opposite." Rikuo smirked. "This is Nurarihyon. The creator of the Nura Clan."

"Really?!" Kiyotsugu beamed once more.

"C'mon, lets go talk about this inside." Rikuo led them inside.


End file.
